


The Autumn Girls

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [42]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Something with Maya or Harper would be FAB! (They don't get enough credit) Maybe something fall or autumn related? I think I saw that on one of your prompt rec posts. The search is on!</p>
<p>Summary: They are the quiet ones, until fall comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn Girls

Harper and Maya couldn’t have asked for better roommates than each other for freshman year. They were the quiet girls, the ones who just smiled at you when they passed you in the hall, didn’t ask questions in class but took them to the professor afterwards, or sat back and listened to the rest of their friends chatter away at the dinner table, absorbing everything without saying much.

So they were the quiet girls, except the leaves turned gold, burgundy and ocher, coating the ground in their crinkling dryness, and the girls’ silence ended.

With loud shrieks, they flung themselves into the piles they had carefully collected, rolling around to soak up the musty fall scent. Stems caught in hair–red against blonde, yellow against black–and they laughed, loudly, mashing more in instead of pulling them out.

Harper continued to throw herself into the piles she made up again and again, yelling exuberantly every time. Maya was content to sit for a little while, giggling at her friend’s increasingly ridiculous jumps. When the excitement got to be too much, though, she stood up, spinning around wildly as she repeatedly sang out:

_I. Love. Fall._

They were the autumn girls, quiet the whole year round until the short time when they let their colors bloom–brashly, boldly, deafeningly–and if you didn’t catch them at the right time, they would whisk back into quietness before your very eyes, the peals of their ringing laughter falling, shrinking up just like the crackling leaves beneath their dancing feet. 

For now, though, they were heard, and heard well, twin melodies just wafting along on the cool breeze in the glowing afternoon sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be one of my favorites things I have written, actually.


End file.
